Ingatan Penyesalan
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Kenapa Kakak harus meninggal? Kenapa Wormmon harus mati? Apakah ini semua karena kesalahanku? Kalau ya,dengan apa aku bisa menebus itu semua? A Digimon 02 fic. Ken's Centric. Read and Review, please? Cover design by geocities.


**Ingatan Penyesalan**

**Disclaimer** : Digimon adalah milik Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja.

Presented by **Mayura Marie Sonozaki**

**Main Characters** : Ken Ichijouji-Osamu Ichijouji

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Note** : Canon, maybe OOC, Ken's Centric

Based on **Digimon 02**, Missing Scene episode **Genesis of Evil**

Enjoy for read!

* * *

><p>Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Seminggu? Dua minggu? Atau jangan-jangan sudah sebulan? Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu? Apakah mereka berdua sehat-sehat saja? Aku tak tahu. Karena aku menghabiskan sepanjang waktuku dengan tidur di ranjangku tanpa pernah membuka mata sedikit pun. Bukannya tidak ingin. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali aku mencoba untuk membuka mata, rasanya berat sekali. Aku pun tak pernah tahu alasannya kenapa.<p>

Selama aku tertidur, aku sering mendengar isak tangis Ibu dan ucapan Ayah yang terdengar begitu mengibakan. Menyesali diri mereka sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka sesalkan. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan dan mereka merasa sangat bersalah sekali padaku. Yaah, sebenarnya aku tak pernah menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang terjadi padaku atau Kakakku selama ini. Karena sebenarnya _akulah_ yang patut disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi selama ini.

Kakakku—Osamu—adalah sosok yang amat sempurna dan dikagumi oleh semua orang, termasuk aku. Aku sangat mengidolakan dan membanggakannya. Aku pun teringat kalau 7 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu bermain bersamanya. Saat itu, Kakak adalah sosok anak yang sangat jenius dan serba bisa. Ia adalah kebanggaan keluargaku.

Seharusnya aku juga ikut senang karena Kakak dipuji dan disukai oleh semua orang, namun entah kenapa... aku merasa kesal sekali karena semua pujian itu ditujukan kepada Kakak. Semuanya selalu dimonopoli oleh Kakak. Kenapa hanya Kakak yang dipuji oleh Ibu, Ayah, dan tetangga-tetanggaku? Kenapa aku tidak pernah sekalipun dipuji? Setiap kali aku berdiri di samping Kakak, mereka hanya melihat Kakakku saja. Seolah-olah, aku tak ada di sana. Seolah-olah, keberadaanku hanya sebagai penghias saja.

Pernah aku bertanya pada Ibu, apakah aku juga berharga bagi mereka? Apakah aku juga berarti bagi mereka? Apakah aku juga bisa menjadi kebanggaan mereka seperti halnya Kak Osamu? Tapi Ibu hanya berkata, bahwa aku adalah 'anak yang baik'. Anak yang suka _menolong_. Anak yang disukai karena _keramahannya_. Semua orang selalu mengagung-agungkan Kakak, sedangkan aku?

Hatiku geram. Wajahku memanas. Iri dan dengki menguasai diriku. Baik, jika aku tidak bisa seperti Kakak... mungkin lebih baik jika dia mati saja.

Mati...

_Mati_...

**Mati**...

**MATI**...

Sebuah pemikiran sederhana tapi kejam, kan?

* * *

><p>Dua tahun setelahnya, saat kami sedang bermain bersama di kamar Kakak ketika seberkas sinar biru terang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menuju ke arah kami. Kami berdua langsung menghampiri sinar itu dan begitu sinar yang menyelubungi benda itu lenyap, nampaklah sebuah <em>device<em> aneh berwarna biru pucat.

Kakak mengambil dan memeriksa _device_ itu dengan seksama. Namun tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan _device_ itu. Merasa jengkel dan marah, Kakak pun menaruh _device_ itu di lacinya dengan kasar. Ia pun meninggalkan kamarnya dengan wajah merengut, aku jadi sangat takut sekali saat menatap matanya.

Aku menatap kepergian Kakak dengan perasaan takut. Tapi, rasa penasaran mengusikku untuk melihat _device_ itu lagi. Akhirnya dengan jantung berdebar, aku pun membuka laci belajar Kakak dan menyentuh _device_ itu.

Sungguh tidak terbayangkan! Saat jariku menyentuh _device_ itu, tiba-tiba saja PC Kakak menyala sendiri dan menyedotku masuk ke dalamnya, tanpa tahu aku akan dibawa ke mana.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mata biruku perlahan. Kupandangi sekelilingku. '<em>Di mana ini?<em>' batinku spontan bertanya.

Ini tempat yang sangat asing. Bentuk pohonnya sangat aneh. Dan juga...Apa itu? Kupicingkan mataku agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang kulihat, kukucek mataku berulang-ulang. Aku nggak salah lihat, kan? Hewan-hewan itu... semuanya bisa berbicara!

Belum habis rasa terkejutku, salah satu dari mereka menubrukku. Aku terjatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Ma, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ken?" sebuah suara menyentakkanku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah... sesosok ulat bermata ungu yang sedang mengajakku berbicara!

"WUAH!" responsku heboh seraya melempar ulat itu dan aku pun merangkak mundur saking takutnya.

"Kenapa takut begitu, Ken? ! Aku kan, partnermu!" ucap ulat hijau itu menegaskan.

Rasa takutku belum juga mereda. Malah semakin bertambah. Kok, kok dia bisa tahu namaku, sih? Ini di dunia mana, sih? Kenapa aku bisa terdampar di dunia aneh begini, ya?

"Ken? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ulat itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Ka, kamu bisa bicara?" Sial! Kenapa malah itu sih, yang kutanyakan pada ulat aneh itu?

Di luar dugaan, ulat itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berujar. "Tentu saja bisa, Ken! Aku sudah lama menunggumu, lho!"

"Menungguku?" alisku mengernyit heran. "Untuk apa? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Lagi-lagi aku melontarkan pertanyaan aneh. Akh, sial! Kenapa aku tak bisa membendung rasa penasaranku ini, sih?

"Karena Ken adalah partnerku," ucap ulat itu pelan dibarengi senyum manisnya. Aku sendiri heran, kok ulat ini bisa senyum, ya? Ulat itu mengabaikan raut terkejut yang terlihat jelas di wajahku dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Namaku Wormmon! Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kita akan selalu bersama ya, Ken?"

Uuh, kalau dia sudah bilang seperti itu aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa selain mengiyakan ucapannya. Dan sejak saat itu, aku memulai petualanganku bersama ulat aneh—ups, maksudku Wormmon di dunia aneh yang dia sebut Dunia Digital ini.

* * *

><p>Aku baru tiba kembali ke dunia nyata tepat pada saat Kakak membuka pintu. Aku sangat bahagia sekali karena mengalami berbagai petualangan seru bersama Wormmon dan teman-temanku yang lain di Dunia Digital. Ingin rasanya aku menceritakan semua pengalamanku pada Kakak. Ingin sekali aku membagi kebahagiaanku padanya.<p>

Tapi nampaknya, Kakak tidak menyukai kegembiraanku. Terlebih karena aku sedang memegang _device_ yang Wormmon sebut sebagai _Digivice_ itu.

"Ken?" suara Kakak yang gemetar dan bernada aneh itu membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Sedang apa kamu?" tanyanya dengan mata menatap hampa ke arahku.

"Eh?" aku terkejut melihat ekspresi dingin Kakak. Aku mencoba menghiburnya dengan memberikan _Digivice_ itu padanya. Kupikir dia akan senang mendengarkan ceritaku, tapi ternyata dia tidak senang dan memukul tangaku serta membentak marah.

"SEDANG APA KAMU? !"

Aku mengusap-usap tanganku dan meringis kesakitan. Tubuhku merinding ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kak Osamu yang begitu mengerikan. Takut. Aku takut sekali.

Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Kakak. Tapi... kenapa?

"JANGAN MENYENTUH BARANG MILIKKU SEMBARANGAN!" tambahnya marah.

"Maafkan aku..." ujarku lirih seraya menundukkan kepalaku. Ya, aku sangat tahu kalau aku telah melakukan hal yang salah dengan mengambil dan mempergunakan barang milik orang lain tanpa izin. Aku berharap, aku bisa meredakan emosi Kakak dengan meminta maaf. Tapi...

"Ini... adalah benda milik_ku_!" tegasnya seraya memungut _Digivice_ yang tergeletak di dekat kakiku. "Mengintip dan membuka laci orang tanpa seizin pemiliknya... adalah _perbuatan yang sangat rendah_!"

"Ma... maaf! Maafkan aku, Kak..." sahutku dengan suara bergetar.

Kakak berbalik dan memasukkan kembali _Digivice_ itu ke lacinya. Dia kembali membentakku tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"KAU MENGGANGGU! PERGI SANA!"

Dengan terisak-isak, aku meninggalkan kamar Kakak dan menyesali perbuatanku. Sungguh aku taak menyangka, bahwa setelah aku mengalami petualangan hebat bersama Wormmon di Dunia Digital dengan _Digivice_ milik Kakak... kini aku dibenci olehnya. Ya, Kakak jadi sangat _membenciku_, karena menurutnya aku bukanlah anak yang _baik_. Dan menurutnya, aku adalah manusia yang _sangat rendah_!

Aku menatap iri ke arah Kakak yang tengah menunjukkan semua keistimewaan yang dia punya, kebanggaan dan prestasi yang membuat semua orang kagum, bakat yang membuat semua orang bahagia dan senang karenanya... Darahku semakin mendidih. Kenapa Kakak selalu merebut semua yang kuinginkan? Kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibu. Kebaikan serta kegembiraan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Wajah mereka yang bangga dan bahagia. Kenapa? _Kenapa?_ KENAPA?

"KAU MEMBUSUK SAJA DI NERAKA, KAK!"

* * *

><p>Sebulan setelah itu...<p>

**BRAAAKKKK!**

Sebuah truk yang dikemudikan oleh supir mabuk menyambar tubuh Kakak yang tengah melintasi _zebra cross_. Aku tahu bahwa Kakak sedang terburu-buru saat berangkat ke sekolah, namun aku yakin sekali jika Kakak tidak seceroboh itu melanggar lampu lalu lintas. Kuhampiri tubuh Kakak yang mengejang di atas aspal dengan bersimbah darah di tengah _zebra cross_. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, mataku menatap hampa tubuh itu. Sampai ambulans datang dan mengangkut tubuh Kakak pun, aku tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatku berdiri. Mata biruku hanya menatap nanar ke arah ambulans membawa tubuh Kakakku pergi.

Kakak meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ibu pun menangis dan menjerit histeris.

"TIDAAAKKK! OSAMU!"

Melihat dan mendengar semua itu, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Bahkan saat melihat foto Kakak yang ada di pemakaman, dadaku terasa disayat-sayat dengan sembilu.

"Kakak..." desisiku lirih. Bulir-bulir kristal bening pun perlahan mengalir di pipiku. "Apakah karena aku menginginkan kematian Kakak?"

Semenjak itu, aku selalu melihat Ibu menangis dan bersedih. Baik aku maupun Ayah sama sekali tidak bisa meredakan kesedihan Ibu. Jadi sebaiknya aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk mereka?

Tiga tahun kemudian setelah meninggalnya Kakak, aku mencoba untuk mulai membiasakan diri belajar dan mencoba untuk meraih prestasi seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Kakak dulu. Meski aku tahu bahwa itu sulit bagiku, tapi aku tak mau lebih membuat mereka semakin menderita. Semua ini adalah penebusan dosa dariku atas meninggalnya Kakak.

Saat aku sedang senggang dan bermain-main dengan PC milik Kakak, tiba-tiba saja ada _e-mail_ yang dikirim untukku. Aku tak tahu siapa yang telah mengirimkannya, tapi dengan tak sabar kubaca _e-mail_ itu. Aku terperangah kaget saat tahu bahwa sebagian besar isi dari _e-mail_ itu menceritakan tentang meninggalnya Kak Osamu. _E-mail_ itu juga berisikan kalau meninggalnya Kakak itu adalah hal yang tak terduga dan sudah semestinya aku tak perlu mencemaskan itu. Karena Kak Osamu sekarang pasti sudah tenang di alam sana.

_ E-mail_ itu juga berisikan bahwa aku bisa terbebas dari rasa bersalah yang membelengguku. Meski aku tak yakin dengan isi _e-mail_ itu, kuturuti perintahnya untuk membuka laci Kakak dan mengambil _Digivice_ miliknya.

Digivice itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seberkas sinar biru yang menyilaukan. Seketika, aku pun kembali ke tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan Wormmon... Dunia Digital.

* * *

><p>Berapa banyak kenangan masa kecilku yang terlupakan? Kurasa bukan satu-dua. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang terlupakan olehku. Dulu waktu aku masih berusia 6 tahun, aku dan Kakak selalu bermain gelembung sabun bersama-sama di beranda.<p>

Waktu itu aku mengira Ibu-lah yang membuatkan kami larutan sabun dan memotong sedotan untuk kami mainkan. Tapi ternyata Kakak-lah yang membuatkan itu semua untuk kami mainkan bersama.

Waktu itu aku juga mengajak Kakak untuk bermain bersama, tapi Kakak menolak.

"Kenapa?" refleks aku bertanya padanya.

"Kakak sebetulnya ingin main, tapi Kakak tidak bisa," ucapnya lemah. Ada bias kecewa di wajahnya.

"Memangnya ada hal yang Kakak tidak bisa lakukan?" tanyaku heran.

Kak Osamu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan berujar, "Yang paling hebat meniup gelembung sabun kan, kamu. Meniupnya begitu pelan dan tenang. Kalau aku sih, sudah pasti pecah!"

Kakak mengaduk larutan itu dan meniup balon sabunnya. Tatkala balon sabun itu meletus, entah kenapa aku tak menemukan sosok Kakak di mana-mana.

Kakak, kenapa kau pergi? Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini. Tapi, rasanya semua penyesalan itu sudah terlambat. Kak Osamu yang kusayangi... sudah meninggal...

* * *

><p>Perlahan, kubuka mata biruku dan duduk di atas kasur. Aku bingung dan tak mengerti dengan keadaanku saat ini. Aku kenapa? Ini di mana? Orang-orang di depanku ini... siapa? Aku memegangi kepalaku perlahan. Rasa sakit menjalar di sana, membuat ingatanku akan orang-orang ini sedikit mengabur.<p>

Walau sebenarnya aku tidak hilang ingatan, tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa sulit mengingat orang-orang ini. Kurasa orang-orang di depanku ini juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Mereka juga merasakan kehilangan akan Kak Osamu.

Pria separuh baya itu—kalau aku tak salah ingat... beliau adalah Ayah—mengatakan padaku bahwa beliau dan juga istrinya—Ibuku pastinya—telah memperlakukanku seperti Kak Osamu. Beliau berdua mengatakan kalau aku tertekan dengan semua perlakuan mereka, dan tak seharusnya aku menjadi seperti Kak Osamu. Karena menurut mereka aku tetaplah aku, seorang Ken Ichijouji yang suka bermain, periang, dan baik hati.

Beliau berdua merasa menyesal telah menjadikanku sebagai pengganti Kakak. Walau aku sendiri tidak merasakan hal seperti itu dari mereka. Kenapa mereka merasa menyesal? Aku sendiri tidak paham. Setidaknya keluargaku ini paham bahwa baik mereka maupun aku sama-sama merasa sedih atas peristiwa yang menimpa Kakak.

Perasaanku benar-benar hampa, dan aku pun tidak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ibu mengajakku untuk sarapan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Aku hanya memandangi foto Kakak dan mendengar Ibu bergumam kalau yang paling sedih atas meninggalnya Kakak adalah aku.

Karena tak diperbolehkan untuk berangkat ke sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Pada saat itulah, aku kembali melihat _Digivice_ dan... _Kindness Symbol_? Kedua item itu tergeletak di dalam laci belajar milik Kakak.

Saat melihatnya, aku jadi teringat kembali akan sosok ulat hijau yang cerewet dan periang yang selalu berada di sisiku. Ulat hijau yang selalu menangisiku dan sampai akhir... dia selalu menantikanku...

"Wormmon..." desisku perlahan.

Aku segera bergegas menuju ke Dunia Digital untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Agar aku bisa sekali lagi meminta maaf padanya...

* * *

><p>Selagi aku menyusuri padang pasir, ingatanku kembali melayang pada saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku ke Dunia Digital ini. Dulu, aku sering bermain bersama Wormmon dan juga Ryo—temanku yang berasal dari kota lain yang juga datang ke Dunia Digital ini.<p>

"Ryo, kenapa kau bisa ada di Dunia Digital ini?" tanyaku heran. "Apa kau juga tersedot masuk dan terdampar seperti halnya diriku?"

"Kenapa? Aku ke mari kan, untuk mencari petualangan baru dan juga mencari banyak pengalaman!" jawabnya santai.

"Memangnya kau tidak akan dicari oleh orang tuamu?" tanyaku semakin tak paham dengan cara bicaranya yang cenderung asal bunyi itu.

Di luar dugaan Ryo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mengernyitkan keningku saking herannya.

"Kau lucu, Ken!" ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya. Membuat keningku terlipat-lipat saking tak mengertinya diriku dengan orang yang satu ini.

"Di Dunia ini, karena waktunya berbeda dengan dunia nyata... maka beberapa bulan di sini sama dengan sehari di dunia nyata," ucap Wormmon seolah memberikan penjelasan padaku.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja! Dengan demikian, kita kan bisa bersama lebih lama lagi, Ken!" seru Wormmon dibarengi senyum bahagianya. "Karena aku, ingin selalu berada di sisimu, Ken! Kita kan partner!"

_kita kan bisa bersama lebih lama lagi, Ken!_

_Karena aku, ingin selalu berada di sisimu, Ken! _

_Kita kan partner!_

Kata-kata itu terus menggema di telingaku. Benar-benar kenangan lama yang terlupakan. Mungkin karena hal itulah aku merasakan kosong dan hampa saat ini... karena Wormmon tidak ada di sampingku. Kalau aku mencarinya, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang telah hilang dariku?

Langkah kakiku yang tak menentu membawaku ke Kota Awal Mula. Di sana, aku diberitahu bahwa semua Digimon yang mati akan kembali menjadi Digitama. Aku bertanya apakah Wormmon juga akan kembali padaku, dan betapa leganya aku karena Digimon itu mengatakan kalau Wormmon ada di dalam salah satu telur yang ada di sana.

Saat aku hendak mencari telur Wormmon, aku mendengar suara sinis yang menyapaku.

"Kau Digimon Kaizer, kan?" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seekor Digimon bersurai kekuningan menatapku dengan benci. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan telurnya Wormmon?"

Tanpa aba-aba, dia menerjangku dan aku pun tak mengelaknya. Aku kini teringat kalau aku dulunya adalah Digimon Kaizer, manusia yang kejam dan memperbudak para Digimon. Lantas, kalau aku sudah menemukan telurnya Wormmon... apa yang akan aku lakukan?

"Kau orang yang kejam! Apa kau berpikir kalau Wormmon akan hidup lagi untuk orang yang bengis seperti dirimu?" tuding seekor Digimon berwarna hitam padaku dengan kasarnya.

"Orang jahat yang sudah menyia-nyiakan Wormmon seperti dirimu tidak pantas untuk datang ke tempat ini dan mengharapkan agar dia kembali!" sahut temannya yang berwarna merah terang.

"Aku tahu! Wormmon tak akan kembali! Kak Osamu juga... tak akan pernah kembali lagi..." desisku sedih.

Ya, itu semua gara-gara aku! _Akulah_ yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Kakak yang seharusnya menjadi nomor satu, telah pergi meninggalkan aku. Wormmon yang merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk hidup...

"Sebenarnya akulah yang tidak pantas!" celaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku yang tidak pantas hidup! Aku ini bodoh, hina, dan tak tahu malu! Lantas, kenapa aku baru menyadari semua itu sekarang? Kalaupun aku mati berkali-kali juga tidak akan bisa menghapus dosaku pada Wormmon! Dan aku selama ini hanya menyia-nyiakan hidup Digimon kecil berwarna hijau itu demi ambisiku yang kejam! Betul-betul tidak tahu diri!

"Tak ada gunanya menyesali diri! Karena semua perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan, tidak akan kembali seperti sedia kala!"

"Semuanya ada dalam dirimu! Yang baik dan buruk, semuanya ada padamu!"

_Semuanya ada dalam diriku_... pilihan yang tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di otakku. Tapi kupikir Wormmon tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, karena dia selalu ada bersamaku dan menemaniku selama aku bertualang di Dunia Digital ini dengan _Digivice_ milik Kakak. Ahh, bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku malah melupakan hal berharga macam itu, sih?

Lima tahun yang lalu saat aku bertualang di Dunia Digital ini bersama Ryo, kau berkata bahwa aku adalah anak yang baik hati. Bahwa aku adalah anak yang telah dipilih oleh _Digivice_ itu. Wormmon pun berkata hanya akulah satu-satunya master yang dia akui sebagai pasangannya. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi, nggak boleh hanya baik hati! Jadilah lebih kuat, supaya kebaikan hatimu tidak disalahgunakan oleh orang lain!" ucap Wormmon menasihatiku dengan lembut.

"Lalu setelah itu apalagi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Jangan pernah lari!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan

Padahal saat itu aku nggak punya apa-apa. Tapi aku sangat nyaman mendengarkannya, lebih nyaman daripada mendengarkan omongan Kakak dan iri terhadap apa-apa yang dimilikinya. Kakak, maafkan aku! Wormmon, aku juga minta maaf! Kelak jika kita bertemu di dunia sana, aku akan meminta maaf pada kalian sekali lagi!

Tiba-tiba saja _Kindness Symbol_ di sakuku bersinar dan memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Penjaga Kota Awal Mula bilang kalau itu adalah lambang milikku dan sebelum aku bertanya lebih jauh... tiba-tiba ada sebuah Digitama yang memancarkan cahaya. Aku mendekati dan memegangnya. Tiba-tiba saja Digitama itu bersinar lebih terang dan berubah bentuk dibarengi dengan bunyi 'plop' yang cukup keras.

"Wormmon!" seruku pada Digimon mungil berwarna kehijauan yang ada di depanku.

"Hai, Ken! Kau mencariku, ya?" sapanya ramah.

"Ya, aku mencarimu!" seruku bahagia seraya memeluknya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukanku, Ken!"

"Eh, Wormmon!"

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah terlahir kembali untukku, ya!" ucapku dibarengi tetesan air mata bahagia.

Aku segera bergegas pulang sebelum orang tuaku kembali khawatir. Aku berjanji dalam hati bahwa setelah aku kembali ke dunia nyata nanti, aku pasti akan berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Agar aku bisa menebus dosaku pada Kak Osamu, pada Wormmon, pada orang tuaku, dan juga pada orang-orang di sekitarku. Agar tak ada lagi yang merasa tersakiti gara-gara ulahku, dan juga tersia-siakan gara-gara perbuatanku...

#**THE END**#

A/N : Huaaahhhh, sepertinya hasilnya nggak seperti yang diharapkan! Sumpah gaje bangeeetttt! ! Maafkan saya atas fic gaje ini, para pembacaaaaaa! *nangis kejer gegulingan di pasir*

Maklum aja, saya baru kali ini mendatangi fandom ini setelah sekian lama menetap di FBI. *lagi pengen cari suasana baru, sih. Makanya mengelana sampai distrik 7 kekaisaran Balsburg. (Dihajar massa-ini bukan fandom 07 Ghost, _ahoooo_!)* _Gomen ne_ kalau gaje banget, hehehehe!

Akhir kata, bolehkan saya meminta sedikit oleh-oleh berupa **Review**? Karena sepucuk **review** dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya.


End file.
